Who says you can't go home?
by sketzocase
Summary: Logan gets saddled with one hell of a job. A very, very, poorly behaved job. Set in Wolverine and the x-men comics.
1. Hell hath no fury like Nick Fury's fury

**we need more daken stories. Just sayin' my fellow writers. **

* * *

I've done a lot a bad, bad, shit over the years. There really aint no other way to phrase that. And I sure as hell aint gonna waste the breath trying to deny it.

But in a million years, I could never have imagined that one of my 'deeds' would be so…. Well shitty- as the one in front of me currently.

The three unlucky, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents being dragged along fer this little family outing seem damn near exhausted. This shown by them being the only people in the elevator whose clothing is in rags at this point.

We're also the only one's not smelling like burnt bacon. If my nose is right, and you know it is, our armed guards have not only been shredded, but barbequed. I'm sure this is just the fucking highlight of their carriers.

"Destruction of both public and private property-" The littlest of the three continues his long rant in his quaking, shivering voice. "And…and-"

"Manslaughter." Daken adds cheerfully. Damn near chipper, actually.

The man nods, face getting even paler. "Ri-right." He gulps. "I keep forgetting-"

"You keep forgetting that he murdered twenty something agents in cold blood?" I ask harshly. Only cause the little shit needs to be reminded that at least one person here can put up with his crap.

"It's not that. I mean he should pay for what he's done to those agents- definitely." The man looks like we wants to appease me. As if having Wolverine mad at him would just end his little life.

"Any close friends of yours?" Daken asks, almost conversationally.

"Daken." I growl, knowing damn good and well that the cheeky little shit won't listen.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." The only female says, her voice almost breathless.

"Thank you so very much for the reminder." Daken smiles, all charming like.

The woman flushes before giggling. I don't even need to sniff the air to know that pheromones are being fucked with.

"I was top of my class." She breaths, toying with her dark, silk like hair. "S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA wanted me." Now there's a bold faced lie if I ever heard one. I hope she knows that he can smell it just as surely as I can.

"I can see why."

That makes me gag. "I'll deliver him to Fury." I growl, forcing the elevator to a stop at the nearest possible floor. "He's fucking with you."

The woman looks as if that's exactly what she was wanting him to do, whilst the men scurry off quickly to regain their man hood after the heavy vibes Daken was throwing at them.

"If they let me go, I'll call you!" Daken calls over my shoulder as the door shuts again.

"It's nice to see that your having a good time, son." I growl.

Daken smiles, a gesture way out of place in the seriousness of our situation. "I'm happy that they sent you to get me, _dad_."

I put my head in my hands, sighing loudly. "I'm the only one who can come get you. What the hell did you expect for them to do?"

He shrugs now, seemingly bored with the conversation. "I didn't know you were even in town. Maybe you should start leaving notes on the fridge like a normal father."

I have to stop a chuckle from escaping my throat at that thought. Me and Daken communicating through sticky notes? 'Dad- gone to overthrow a small third world country and be it's underground mob boss. Be back in 5 years- give or take.'

Now your laughing too, right? Because it's so ridiculous. I can't have a single normal thing in my life. Everything's got a fucking flip side.

It's like- Hey Logan, here's your memories back! Oh but your still not going to have a clue of what's going on in your life, past or present. And now you've got a kid! Oh wait he's a psychopath that hates your guts! Any problems here?

It's bullshit. That's what it is. Complete and utter bullshit.

"Why did you rob a jewelry store, Daken?" I ask bluntly. "That's not your MO, your scene, and you have no motive…"

"I do have a motive." Daken says harshly. "Not that you would have cared enough to do the background work to realize that."

And here we go. A one way ticket on the Emo express.

"Can the daddy issue shit, Daken." I growl. "Why did you do it?"

Daken's smiling again, which means that I'm not going to like his answer. "My ex works there. I wanted to rob it while he was working and get him fired."

Okay…. Alright. Well- at least he was honest.

"You risked jail time…. To get someone fired."

"No one cheats on me." He's so fucking serious when he says this that it's almost funny.

* * *

There is no stare as cold in existence than the one freezing my metal laced bones from across the table. Yea Fury's done laid down his laws. And Daken- Daken's pissed as I've ever seen him.

A small part of my brain is laughing. It thinks it's funny that the boy never really grew outta the 'piss of yer daddy' teenaged angst bullshit. I tell that small part to kindly shut the hell up. Too much is goin' down here to be giggling to myself like an idiot.

"Logan… the paper work here," Fury stands from his seat, dark circles under his eyes, clothing torn to hell, voice ragged as he speaks. "Has been lost." His good eye locks onto my face, making me have to resist the urge to squirm. "We figured that he was your problem. And given your history with both the avengers and x-men, we're fairly sure that you'll do what's best."

It's unbelievable. Magneto's kid screws up- we go an' kill her. Mine screws up repeatedly and they catch him and turn him over to me.

"I want another placement." Daken says sharply from across the table. This is the first time he's spoken during the good six hours since they booked him. "I refuse to accept this."

Fury smirks, not bothering to hide it. "I'll just bet you do." He puts his hands on Daken's shoulders, leaning over him. "And that's why it works." If Fury didn't have his hands so firmly shackled, I might be worried for the poor jackass's safety.

"I'll escape." Daken says gravely.

"And you'll be returned." Nicky boy isn't flinching. Man's got conviction.

The mohawked 'man' in front of me slams his forehead to the table top in a childish show of frustration. "I'll murder every single-"

"And you'll be returned." Fury smiles here. "You're not tracking me, junior. Let me make it simple for you- you want your freedom, you earn it. Until then, you'll be living with daddy dearest under his roof."

"And this is supposed to punish me." Daken scoffs.

"You and yer daddy don't age like the rest of us, do ya? So your 'probation' could last for years. Decades even. You want to be a good boy and get out of this. Or else-"

"Yea, yea. I got it."

"Or else you'll be stuck with him for until your 'grown up' enough to be on your own."

"Yes sir." Daken growls.

"Good. Now you two should get a move on- since technically you were never here, I can't have you standing in my office and wasting my time."

"Got it Fury." I mumble. "I'll take him home."

The man nods. "Don't do anything stupid- Daken. Half the countries military and sups are watching out for you. You won't believe how quickly you'll be put back into place if they catch you."

Daken smirks. "I do love the spotlight."


	2. Notes for invisible exams

"Don't talk to me."

"But I have a valid question this time."Daken whines.

"Don't give a shit. Keep it to yer self." I grunt, walking down the stairs into the our version of a jail cell- fer when we have guests that aren't invited and all that shit.

"Logan-"

"I don't give a shit!" I snap turning around to face him. "You sleep here." I push him into the holding cell. "Only here. Your to interact with none of the students-" His eyes are a little big when he hears this, like he was expecting me to be okay with all of this shit.. "And I swear to God, If I hear those claws pop even once- your ass is mine."

Daken shifts a little on his cot. "You have to eventually let me out." He doesn't sound as cocky as he has in the past few hours. Maybe even a little fretful. Good. I want him scared.

"I don't have to do anything." I sneer. "Yer lucky if I even remember that your down here."

I'm bein' harsh on the kid.. but he deserves it after all the shit he's put me through tonight, he deserves a little harshness.

"Right…" Daken sits up straight , taking inventory of what's left of his clothing. "Anything else?"

"Ya." I look him sternly. "Watch yer ass."

"Yes_ sir."_

I let his sarcasm go and leave .

Punks locked down fer the night. Shouldn't be much of a worry there.

* * *

When I get up to do my morning rounds, I notice something a little off. Off as in half of the damn kids are missin'.

I'm getting like a hundred different scents at once. All of which are leading me to-

I bust into the holding cells only to find a whole swarm of students gathered around one particular cell.

"Out." I demand, but the damn munchkins won't listen. In fact when they hear my voice, they all turn around and glare at me. GLARE at me.

"What? Yer ears broke?"

"Last night the kid at the end of the hall… the one with the pink hair- he caught you dragging this guy in here. Kid said we should check it out."

A little girl lookin' about eight or nine points at Daken. "He said he's your son." She says pointedly. "If you lock your kids up, you're a bad parent."

"She's right." The man in the cell sits up, his elbows on his knees, and raises an eyebrow. "How are you supposed to take care of these kids, if you can't even control your own kid?"

Okay…

"Perhaps he's just confused." Broo Says from behind me. "Your parenting style does seem to come off a little harsh." The small alien looks up at me with those intelligent eyes. "He could have just been craving your attention in a negative fashion. Like most children do. If given the chance to earn your attention in a more positive fashion- "

"I got it Broo. Cage bad." I salute the little guy feeling as if I want to slap him. "He's just-" Smirking. That's what he doing.

"Letting him out might be the right way to go." Anole says quietly.

Daken gives him a nod. "Smart kid."

I turn quickly to my son. "You get the fuck out of their heads!"

Daken holds his hands in the air. "I haven't done anything."

"Like hell you haven't." I growl.

He shrugs his shoulders. "They like me. Is that so hard to believe?"

"We do." The little girl says. "Plus, you shouldn't lock your children up."

"You want him out?" I snap turning to the soon to be mob. "Fine by me. You're funerals."

"Logan!" Kitty Pyrde rushes in behind the children. "Why are all the children out of their classrooms?" She get's a look at the situation. "Oh God. What now?" She's holding her head in frustration, dressed in her 'work clothes' all business like- I think this was the last thing she expected to walk in on.

"Yea." I motion to Daken. "He's causing … not a riot but something- with the children."

"Good morning." Daken says sounding oh so sweet. I ought to make him sleep outside for all this shit.

"And he's here…. Why exactly?" Kitty wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"It's a long story."Kitty crosses her arms and narrows her stare. "Explain. Now."

"Okay." I give nod towards Daken. "Long story short S.H.I.E.L.D did some dirty work and the delinquent is now fully my problem."

"In a school filled with CHILDERN?" Her blue eyes are wide. "What the hell are you thinking? Put him in jail! Some kind of mental asylum! Not in a school!"

"I've got him under control." I wave off her worries, actually feeling a little offended by some of her comments.

"How are you controlling him?" Kitty asks skeptically. That takes me a while to think on that. "Kids out." Kitty orders. When the last one is through the door, she locks it behind them. "How?"

Frustrated I motion towards his cell. "I'm doin a pretty damn good job if ya ask me."

Kitty sighs and walks over to the cell. It seems the Headmistress would rather be facing the crowds of unruly kids instead of Daken. "You can't keep him locked up forever."

"Of course not. I thought fifty years or so would do him some good.

She just stares at me. "I suppose we could get Hank to whip up some precautionary measurements."

"I promise to be good." Daken taunts, standing up and walking over to the bars. "I won't hurt any of the kiddies."

Taking a deep breath I nod. "Your not helping yourself here kid."

"If we could maybe get some telapathic measures in place..." Kitty wonders out loud. "Something that could repress his more prima-"

"I don't have primal instincts." Daken snaps at her. "That's _his_ department." He has the nerve to look offended.

Ignoring the jab sent my way, I pick up Kitty's train of thought. "Rachel could possibly do something along those lines."

"I'll go get Hank, and Rachel is already on her way." Kitty cuts me some kind of knowing look. "And I'll go and handle the children. It's obvious you have some wrapping up to do in here."

Daken sighs contently, lounging back against the wall as Kitty exits. "The kids seem nice..." he says , sounding like the next thing out of his mouth will be some kind of taunt.

"You're gonna leave them alone." I growl at him. "I'm serious."

Daken starts to say something but ends up just rolling his eyes.

"I mean it Daken."

"What good would harming a bunch of school children do for me?" He huffs finally.

"You have a habit of trying to break my things." I say with a raised eyebrow. "You're not going to do that here. If the thought even flitters across that dark hole you call a mind- you'll be a vegetable for at least five years." I turn away to leave as I'm saying this.

"Wait!" He calls, tone sounding just a pitch higher.

"I've got more important things to take care of kid." I sigh, walking up the stairs. I know that statement will cause some kind of rise with his massive daddy issues- but right now I couldn't give a shit one way or the other. I just want to get this day started, so it can be over.

Quire is standing at the top of the bottom of the stairs in the main room as I'm coming up for the entrance to the holding cells. "Who's the guy?"

"You owe me a thousand word paper on the importance of teenagers getting enough sleep." I growl. "Since you were up past lights out."

The pink haired kid groans. "Really?"

"Really. Now get yer ass to class."

* * *

Damn kids are jittery beyond belief today. Adding that on top of everything else- I'd say I'm having a pretty shitty day.

"IF one more cell phone goes in this room yer all running laps." I growl without bothering to look at the little shits.

Three seconds after I said that about ten phones vibrated.

Broo raises his hand shakily as I turn around. "Some of those were bamfs."

"Bamfs. You gave cellphones to bamfs." I can the damn things crouching in the back of the class laughing. Damn Hank and his 'science' shit. Opening holes in over worlds and all that leads to this little Nightcrawler lookin' fuckers who do nothing but destroy the school and piss me off.

"Out. Everybody."

"That's not fair!" Someone has the guts to utter from the back of the class. Damn if I'm not glad that Gambit is about to get this group...

"Ya well life works like that sometimes. Out." I point to the door listening to all of the groans with a little satisfaction. I'm in a bad mood. Putting someone else in a bad mood is the only way I can think to cure it.

Everyone's made their way over to the door accept a handful of kids who obviously don't value their lives.

Quire is the first one to speak up. "I'm not running laps. It's idiotic. Phones are going to go off. You should be happy that we put them on vibrate."

"And I don't even own a phone." Kid Gladiator snips.

"He's correct." Warbird says. I'd almost forgotten that she was hanging in the back of the class room, as his ever present body guard.

"I don't care. When one person suffers- everyone suffers."

The other kids halt in the doorway. Originally I thought they were just waiting me to rip apart "Kid Omega" like I usually do.. But since I'm so lucky and all, it turns out that we have a guest that their all staring at. The girls get all giggly and the guys are begging for some show of violence. All in all my day is about to get just that more perfect.

Out in the hallway, everyone's favorite pain in the ass is leaned up against wall, smiling at his 'adoring' masses. Somewhere during his morning routine, he's managed to loose his shirt and shoes. Making me wonder just what Hank and Rachel have been up to.

"Cool tat." One of the boys says, voice and face in awe. "How much did that cost?"

Daken just smiles."I have to talk with you." His speech is somewhat slurred when he says this. "It's important."

The kids gather around, leaving me no room to get out of the doorway. "What's up kid?"

"I want… a" and he slumps forward, unconscious on the floor.

Hank walks up grinning sheepishly. "I may have over adjusted the dosage… that or Rachel's gotten tired of him."

I nudge Daken's body with my foot. "Well at least you found a way to shut him up for a while."

Hank nods. "He's going to come around in a few moments if my calculations are correct. Drag him into the room with you to keep an eye on him. I'm working on some restraints for the his claws." Hank sounds thrilled by the idea of inventing something. Even if it's just restraints.

Restraints. Kid must hate them as much as I do. Everywhere we go it seems that someone wants us immobilized.

"I thought that's what we had Rachel for."

Hank blinks a few times. "Well of course. But we need some measurements for when she happens to not be around."

The kids are all staring at me, as if I was about to preform some sorta magic trick for them. If I leave Daken in the hallway, I'll look bad. If I send him back with Beast, I'll look weak. There's really no other choice. "Fine." I wave Hank on with my hand. "Go take care of that."

Hank nods. "Rachel's going to be getting in touch with you later about limitations and such. Good luck."

Picking Daken up is easy. I put him down in an empty desk on the front row. No reason why the punk should disrupt the entire morning.

"So we're not doing laps then?" Quentin asks.

"No." Smart ass.

"Your kid may possibly be as awesome as I am." He smirks. "What are you going to do when he wakes up?"

"Sit down and shut up." I order. "We're going to go on as usual. Pretend that Daken isn't here."

"But he is here." Quire says brutishly.

"Then close yer eyes and pretend that he aint." Good thing I'm not an English professor.

Everyone's settled in about five or so minutes allowing me to go on with… whatever lesson I was teaching.

No phones, no talking, even the only noise is the chittering of the bamfs- which is always present in the classrooms.

"Questions?" I ask feeling the need to end class early and go get a beer.

No one answers.

"Alright then we can move on to-"

"I have a question."

I nearly bite through my tongue when I hear Daken's voice.

"What is it Daken?"

When I turn around he's sitting up right in the chair with his hand raised… and of course the students are laughing.

"Will this be on the exam?"

"Yes." I grit my teeth.

Daken nods. "I need paper to take notes then."

"What you need is put some clothes on."

"I don't have any here." He drums his fingers on the desktop. "So… about that paper."

"You're not taking notes for an exam that you don't have to take." I growl.

Unfazed, he turns to a girl behind him. "Can I borrow some paper?"

Giggling, she gives it to him.

"Don't.. don't do that. You're encouraging him." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

His hand shoots up again. "I need a pencil."

"Fine. Take the damn pencil." I throw one from the desk at him, managing to catch him in the shoulder.

Once I'm sure that he's going to be quiet, I return to the lesson. Amazingly enough, the boy is quiet for the next twenty or so minutes. He's writing on that paper with an unusual amount of concentration, seemingly focused on my lecture.

Again, the kids start giggling. Making me wish I'd never tried to track my boy down in the first place.

"What now?" I don't even bother turning around. I know exactly what the distraction is.

"I drew you a picture." Daken says with the false enthusiasm of an infomercial.

"That's just great Daken. Save it for the end of the class."

"You should see it now professor Logan." Broo says uncertainly, caught between a giggle.

Taking a deep breath, I walk over to his desk. "You drew…. Me. Falling out of an airplane into a pit of spikes."

"I worked extra hard on the spikes."

"Good fer you."

"There's a back."

"I don't want to see it." It takes everything I've got to turn around and write the class's assignment on the board. "Class dismissed."

Everyone gets up but Daken. "You're really pushing it boy. You should go back to-"

"The cell?" He scoffs. "Not happening."

"Then what exactly to you plan to do?"

He smirks. "Follow you around until you see how idiotic Fury's plan is and let me go."

So that's the game he's playing. "Yer gonna need more paper." I snort walking out the room.


	3. Anarchy and Paintballs

"You're kidding, right?"

I glance down at the hand me downs that I'm trying to get the brat to wear. "What's wrong with them?"

Daken pulls a face. "There yours for starters."

"And you would prefer…"

"Nice clothes." Daken snaps. "I have some in one of my apartments."

"One of- " Breathe. Don't go Berserk. "How many apartments do you have?"

"Five." He sounds baffled as to why I'm asking.

"Where are they?"

"Madripoor, France, Germany, one in California and one in Tokyo. Why?"

"I'm charge of your finances smartass. I need to know if big chunks of money are going into some place your not even living in."

He sighs deeply. "Your going to make a deal out of this, aren't you?"

"Addresses."

Now he's laughing "There's no way you can get to all of them."

"Addresses." I repeat.

He groans and delivers the varying apartments information.

"Good. I'm going to get some people and go take care of this."

"Gasp. Your leaving me alone?"

I smirk. "Nah, the kids are gonna watch you."

* * *

"... I'm going to have to break Mister..." I look down at the paper in my hand discretely. ", Sanderson's lease."

The german woman in front of me nods. "And when he be by to get his belongings?"

His belongings... the nice leather couches, fine china, Italian suits- "He wants them to be donated to charity." I answer smugly, just like I did in France. " So far I've been to France and Germany. I've got Cannonball and Rogue chasing down the other two as we speak.

"Danke." The woman says, excepting the exceptionally large amount of cash I have to hand over for breaking the lease.

I tip my hat to her, walking out the door. At least I can get a decent beer here.

I left the senior staff in charge, and the older children are helping watch the younger children- so basically I'm in no particular rush to get home.

* * *

With the help of some flying friends , easy access to private jets, and piloting licenses all around, I'm standing back in front of the door by Nine.

Or I would be… If there was a door left. School's trashed. Bamfs are running like they always are- but it seems to be away from the commotion. Some of them muttering things like 'too loud' and 'bad man'. Setting a dark undertone to the house as I move past where the doors were.

Walking into the foyer I see what looks like a trap from old cartoon. Ya know, stand on the X get hit with a piano.

"Hello?" I call out. "Kids?"

From up the stairs there comes screaming followed by loud… war cries it sounds like.

When I go up there I find one of the younger students, dyed orange from what smells like wet paint.

"Are you okay? What happened here?"

Kid holds a hand dramatically. "They… got all of us."

"Who?" I'm getting a little annoyed at this point.

"The orange team." He rolls his eyes. "Duh."

Come to think of it, the walls do seem to an odd spotted look to them- not very visible in the dark… but still there.

"And who exactly is the orange team?"

He motions for me to come closer. "We promised that we wouldn't say who was on what time- in case you got mad."

"Well where can I find them… or is that a secret too?"

The kid points down the hall. "They were just here. I guess they're going back to base with their prize."

"Prize?" Tonight just gets weirder and weirder.

He nods quickly. "Daken said whoever won got to take the prize." He leans forward. "The prize isn't announced til the game is over."

"Where's Daken?" I growl.

The boys eyes get big. "That's rule number one. No one can say where Daken is. He's not on a team so he shoot all of us. So it wouldn't be fair if we gave away his position."

"You stay here." The kid looks shocked. "I caught ya redhanded playin' with a paintball gun inside. You're not getting off the hook for that."

At the other end of the house, a small group seems to be cheering. Guess that's a good place to start lookin'.

The kids on the 'orange team' are all huddled into the kitchen- which is completely destroyed. On the kitchen counter they've mounted the huge, beautiful TV from the rec room upstairs. They're standing around it like an idol.

"Anarchy!" One of the littlest ones of the group shouts, holding his small fist in the air.

"Anarchy!" The crowd replies as a lot of fists pound the air. Apparently They don't know I'm home.

"Now," an all too familiar voice says, and lo and behold Daken's on the counter beside the TV with a bottle of my whisky. "Round up the losers and throw them in the swimming pool. Show no mercy!"

The kids start whooping and hollering… it's an all out riot.

"Where the hell did you get all these guns from?" I ask from behind kids all freeze looking like their about to shit their pants. The silence that follows is almost deafening. "Well?"

"Dak-daken took us on a field trip. He bought the guns for us because we were good."

"I thought the first rule I gave you was that nobody was to leave the house." I'd put the teens in charge of watchin' the younger ones.. so I expected the rule to be upheld. "Where the hell are the staff?"

"Daken says that we don't have to listen to you." Quire smirks. "We have an anarchy now."

"Oh really." I'm almost to the point of foaming at the mouth. "You guys seem to be very attached to the word. Anyone actually no what it means?"

They go silent, turning to Daken who nonchalantly takes a swig of the whisky.

"No rules." Evan steps forward and says. Oh thank you Daken for introducing the idea of anarchy to Apocalypse's clone. That's the last thing we need right now.

"Right. No rules. No laws." I lean against the doorway. "Know the opposite of an Anarchy?"

"Shoot him!" Daken yells randomly, and I'm hit with paintballs from the 'blue' team, who've snuck down into the hallway.

I stand there.. count to ten. Imagine Daken gutted and chained up somewhere nice and dark.

"The opposite of anarchy is a dictatorship." I growl. "And since you all liked anarchy so much, I think it's only right to experience it's opposite. To get the full experience and all."

There's some confused murmurs. "And the first order under this dictatorship is that no one is to talk to Daken for the rest of the night."

"You can't do that." Daken laughs. "They have their own minds."

"Ya. But what they don't have is a healing factor. Their a lot more scared of me than they are loyal to you."

Daken looks down at his lap.

"Second thing- no one goes to bed until this place is clean. Top to bottom."

They groan collectively.

"Anyone not cleaning is gonna get danger room sessions with me." I direct my gaze towards Daken. "And here are yer rules. 1. Give me back my whisky before I break yer jaw. 2. You have to clean with the kids. 3. Gimme your credit card, debit cards, checkbooks, loose cash- everything."

"Why?" He sounds actually offended by that.

"You're a grown man acting like a child." I snap. "So I'm going to treat you as a child. You don't buy anything without my say so."

He doesn't move, so I go over to the counter, force him down and then pat him down, finding the wallet in his back pocket. "I'm gonna check your room too."

"Get to cleanin'." I turn back to Daken. "Where's Beast , Iceman, and Kitty... hell everyone I left in charge?"

"Daken put drugs in their drinks." Broo, splattered in both blue and orange, steps forward. "He tied some up and put them in the pantry. I tried to stop him."

There's about four semi conscious x-men all heaped in the floor of the pantry- all spotted with both orange and blue.

"Clean." I order again. And the kids scatter.

I'm untying them and helping everyone out when Daken coughs behind me.

"You better be bringing me my whisky." I growl.

"Did you at least get my clothes?" He sneers.

"Ya know, I did." I straighten up and look at him harshly. "But that was before I had to pay to end five leases before contract and got shot all to hell by my students."

"So you have them.."

"I'm going to shred them." I threaten. "I'll run to Wal-Mart in the morning and get you some new stuff."

"Why would you do that?" This sounds like an honest to God whine.

"Because now I want to be childish."

Without taking a second to think about it, he takes that bottle and smashes it right in my face.

"Boy," I growl lowly "you better start running."

* * *

And that's just what he did. Ran. And kept running.

I'm not surprised when there's a knock of the door around three am.

Deadpool standing there with a thoroughly trashed Daken.

"Fury said he's pay if I kept an eye out for junior here." He looks at Daken. "So please feel free to run away whenever you want to. My schedules pretty open."

"Thanks precious." Daken says in that oily voice he uses to get under peoples skin. "Maybe next time we can stop for dinner."

Deapool shakes his head. "Nah. You can't handle all of.. this." He motions to his body. "It's hot shit."

"Wilson.. get the hell off my porch."

The psycho in the red suit salutes me, pushing the boy in the door and walks off.

"Have a nice jog?"

"Very nice." Daken snips. "I might do it again tomorrow."

A cruel smile crosses my face. "Go ahead. You'll be Wilson's hero."

I escort him back to the holding cells- since there's no way in hell that I'm going to trust him on his own now.

He lays on the cot dejectedly, looking overly moody.

"You need anything?"

Don't know why I'm asking. It looks like he's just going to sulk.

Turning around I open up one of the cold, metal lockers on the wall behind me, and pull out a blanket.

"Get's cold down here." I explain, opening the bars and throwing it on him. He still doesn't respond."The only thing that's making this so hard you is you." I say after a few awkward moments. "You could have a lot of freedom here. Maybe even have a chance at a somewhat normal life."

"You've taken my normal life!" He snaps, sounding frustrated.

"And how exactly have I done that?"

"You took my homes, you took my money, you already took Romulus so I can't go back to him…"

"Like you'd want to."

"he's better than you!" Daken snaps. I can see that we're about to delve into some deep psychological shit here, so I decide to step lightly.

"Whatever you think son." I turn the lights out. "Try and get some sleep."

I don't add in that I'm planning to put him through hell tomorrow for what he's done… but I think he has an idea.


	4. Daken Doesn't Approve of Walmart

**_So This is the mandatory Daken Angst chapter... cause Daken is very angsty. :) Thank yall for reading. And... I like reviews. They make my blackberry make this cute little ringy noise. .. just sayin'. ;)_**

* * *

There's a lot of shit that has to be done this morning. Teachin' kids, passin' out detentions from last night, running a school in general. My nerves are raw when I get to walking down to the holding cells.

"Where the hell have you been?" Daken's voice sounds just a tad higher than usual. His sitting on the cot, fingers nervously playing with a strand of hair.

"Runnin' a school." I can sense that he's a little on edge. "You okay?"

He shakes his head. "I want out."

"Then put some clothes on." I answer easily.

Daken sighs exasperatedly. "I DON'T have any!"

Right.. I was supposed to do that. " Eh-"

"Why are you so fuckin-"

"Watch yer mouth." I order, sensing that the tension in the room is rising way faster than normal.

"Clothes?" He asks with a smirk, as if he can sense the tension as well.

"Taken care of." Rachel says cheerfully from behind me, face and voice as cheerful as can be, totally out of place in this room.

"How'd you know-"

"He's been thinking about it all day." She rolls her eyes before passing him a few gray Wal-Mart bags. "Plus I was already in his head- so I knew all the sizes."

I nod not taking my eyes off of Daken. "You should thank the lady."

He rolls his eyes as his lips curl up in disgust. "Thank you for bringing the absolute worst shit filled excuse for clothing." He takes a disheartened once over to the contents in the bag.

Rachel's eyes shimmer with mischief. Knowing her she probably picked the store just to piss him off.

"Get dressed and meet us upstairs." I order, still keeping locked eye contact.

"Not with you looking." Daken's voices in a very smart assed manner.

I growl a little in annoyance. "You know what I mean."

"And if I don't?"

Those eyes.. my eyes- are staring at me in defiance. "If you don't know what I mean, or if you don't put clothes on?"

"Both." He sneers, lips quirking in a cruel smile. Somehow, even shirtless trapped behind bars and in now way capable of making threats, Daken still looks dangerous. I guess it's a talent we both share in common.

"Don't start, Daken. I aint in the mood."

"If I don't?" He repeats. "Are you going to make me stand in the corner? Ground me? Take away dessert? Really Logan, what power do you think you hold over me?"

"If you refuse, then you stay in your cell, in your dirty clothes and don't eat. Happy?"

Daken shoots daggers at me, while standing on the hard, cold, white tiles at his feet. I bet he'd like some shoes as well. I hope Rachel thought of that.

"I know your starving." Rachel cuts in. "Just change, and follow your father. This doesn't have to be a big deal."

"It is a big deal. This whole mess is a big deal! I'm tired of being treated like some child!" Daken's face is a little too smug when he says this. As if he were..trying to start something? Over clothes? Surely the kids not that stupid.

"Then stop acting like one!" I growl.

"Gentle men if you would just settle down for a minute," Rachel puts her hands in the air, lowering her palms like she was pushing something down in front of her, "I'm sure-"

"Shut up bitch." Daken sneers. "This isn't your business."

"I'm not a bi-"

"Shut yer mouth." I growl over top of her, to Daken. "You have no right to talk to the lady like that." I hold my hands up in a ta-da sort of gesture. "See what I mean? You're acting like a child."

"I have never in my _life_ acted as a child." Daken snarls. His fist unleashing two deadly claws in his fit of anger.

"Then prove it. Stop throwin' yer little temper tantrums and bullshit and act like a damned man!"

Daken looks shocked. "I'm more of a man tha-"

"No you aint." I snarl. "Yer a little boy standing in his daddy's shadow and talking a lot of shit."

"At least I never-"

"Don't say that." Rachel interrupts, probably tired of us completely ignoring her. "Please Daken, Don't."

"Say what?" I ask curiously.

"Logan I want this stop." The redhead says, fist balled by her side in anger. "You're angry, he's angry- and it's all over a few bags of clothing! It's ridiculous and I'm going to sit by and watch it led to bloodshed."

"No it aint." My eyes lock onto hers. "We're just having a heated discussion." I turn my attention back to Daken with a snarl. "Aren't we son?"

"As much as a conversation as one can have with a jackass." Daken says, with a slight lilt to his voice.

"Now...what were you gonna say?" I press closer to the bars. "I think you should have a right to get shit off yer chest." Like that tattoo, for example. Damn things taken up half his body.

He smiles the cruelest, coldest smile I've ever seen. "At least I never failed the ones I loved."

"Oh I failed, did I?" And I admit that I have. With him most of all. In some ways- I think he deserves to be a little pissed.

"Yes." His face is so cold that it looks almost plastic.

"And you haven't." I sneer. "Ya wanna know why you haven't Daken? Why you've never got any close to you hurt?" I pause for a second. " It's because yer incapable of loving anyone else other than yerself!"

"Because I'm strong!" He bellows, face enraged.

"Because yer DAMAGED!" I correct just as loud, fist by my side and wishing for the floor to just absorb me so I didn't have to have this conversation..

"Logan!" Rachel demands. "Can't you see that he's baiting you? He's working an angle and you're _letting _him." She puts her hands into the pockets of her jeans, while staring down at her black tank top. "Don't do anything that you're going to regret."

"Boy wants a discussion." I growl turning my eyes to the helplessly irritated looking red head. "He's gonna get one." I turn back to him, "And yer gonna listen, aren't you? Cause fer once your all on your own with no possible escape methods or schemes to save you." I feel smug when I say this.

He shakes his head. "You're changing the subject. You failed at being a husband and then you failed at being a father." He sneers. "You failed _both_ of us- and now you don't want to admit it."

He wants to talk about her now- how I failed her. I can talk about her. Tell him how she'd be rolling in her grave if she heard the way he talks and acts. How she'd be disgusted with his behavior. He wants to hold the woman I loved more than anything, over me- when he never even met her. "Yer momma was a good woman. One of the best. I did everything I could to save her."

Daken's right up at the bars now. "If you'd been a real man you would have saved _her._" I feel like he should add, 'and me' to the end of that. 'cause out of both of them, I feel more responsible for Daken.

Ah but accusing me for Itsu's death- Now there's a trigger for some rage. "How has my being enough of a man or not gonna stop a god damned BULLET, Daken?" I roar at him. When he doesn't say anything, I get closer to the bars he's hiding behind. "TELL ME! 'cause I'd sure as hell like to know how yer fucked up little mind concocted that."

"It's all your fault!" Daken snarls. "And YOU know it!"

"Explain it to me then!" I shoot back. "I don't see how I play into it- and you obviously know something that I don't."

He stays silent for a second, hands wrapped around the bars so tightly that his knuckles are white.

"That's right." I take a few deep breaths, lowering my voice so that only he can hear me. "I know your life has been hard- I do. Believe me- if I coulda made it any easier on ya- I would have."

"You're a liar!" He says harshly, before spitting straight in my face. "A Liar and a fool."

And that about does it for my calm. I'm seeing red as I snarl and pull back from the cage. "You just can't stand having me over you." I laugh darkly, wiping my face off with the back of my hand.. "You have to fight, and spit, and yell every-time I come near ya. Why is that Daken? Come on. Tell me. Get it out in the open. What makes you so mad at me?"

He doesn't say anything again, two points for me.

"It's because _he_ made you hate me, isn't it? You don't know why anymore than I do."

"It's Because your not worth the waste of air and space." But his voice is thin. He's getting more emotional than upset. "I'll keep going until you're defeated." He growls. "I'm going to be the one on top of it all in the end."

Ah. "All of it, huh?"

"I can have whatever I want." Daken says shortly. "You're the only person standing in my way."

"Is that what _he_ told you?"

Daken lunges against the bars, claws out and teeth bared. "I'll kill you!"

"For mentioning _him?_" I can feel my anger burning. "Tell me what he did to 'forge' you, Daken. Tell me how he deserves this undying affection from you when you know he never felt anything towards you. Not love, not affection- nothing. And now he never will."

"Whoa!" Rachel yells, distancing herself as Daken takes a slash at me. "Logan! Seriously!" Her green eyes are shiny with what looks like unshed tears. "You shouldn't be doing this!"

"Yer right." I sigh, starting to turn around. "When your ready, change." I growl.

"You are so fucking weak." Daken chuckles darkly. "You can't even stand up to me when I'm behind closed bars."

"IS this what Romulus taught you? To keep going after something until you get yourself hurt?" I'm sure as hell about three seconds away from knocking his little ass unconscious. "He's taught you to fight, and snarl, and make everyone around you bleed until you get yer way. But he never taught you what do when you didn't win… You don't think that's odd, Daken?"

"He taught me how to be strong and.." He falters here, my words have thrown him. He and I both know that he hasn't learned shit. Sure- intellectual shit. And he speaks a shit ton of languages-but as far as being a decent human being, being whole- those are things you pick up from your parents. And Romulus didn't see Daken as a child. His or otherwise. Technically, if you think about it, Daken's been orphaned three times now. No wonder he's so angry all of the time.

"You know your wrong." I continue. "You know he's wrong. Everything he told you was a lie- and now you have nothing to base yerself on except for hating me."

He's foaming now. "You know absolutely nothing." He says lowly. "There's no way you could understa-

"I understand that yer a scared little boy, yelling at the world at the top of his lungs to get attention, to get recognition- to have people stand up see that yer this powerful bad ass. But the only one who's watching you, is me. And it only ever be me. And I'm just gonna stand there and feel sorry fer ya." I watch those enraged eyes as something dark and dangerous flickers through them. "And I'm always gonna try and help you- and yer always gonna try and push me away so you can sit and wallow in whatever misery and self pity you can bring yourself."

The bars on his holding cage finally lose their fight against his claws, and he's on me in a flat minute.

We roll around on the floor stabbing, punching biting- the boy's so mad that he's not using any particular technique. He's just out fer blood.

And he gets it. My throat's slashed at one point- leaving me chocking on blood while it heals. He uses that opportunity to claw up my face pretty good too. I manage to dislocate his left shoulder right before he starts pulling out cheap, bellow the belt shots.

"Why won't you die?" He bellows somewhere near my ears.

"Logan!" Poor Rachel's had to back up the stairs away from us. "Stop!"

Stopping is the absolute last thing on my mind right now. I try and swing at his head, but end up making contact with cold tiles beneath us instead.

Without a second thought he retaliates by head butting me as hard as he can. So I bring my elbow down on his throat, crushing his trachea.

"You mother fucker." Daken harshly says, chocking on blood.

I take this time to pin him down, putting as much of my body weight as it will take to hold him. I get down in his face, still breathing hard and seeing read. "Tell me what you want Daken. Tell me how we're gonna solve this."

"Die." He pants, trying to head butt me again, and failing. "Slowly."

"Grown up answers only kid." I taunt.

Instead of answering, he just yells. Loud, wordless, angry… he's at his breaking point for this conversation.

"His claws came out." Rachel says softly. "I'm supposed to put him under for that… but you were talking to him."

"Give him a moment to think all of this shit over." I look down at him. "You are an angry, spiteful, broken person." My emphasis on the 'broken' part seems to slap him in the face.

"I'm not broken." He growls. "Your just wea-"

"Weak. Ya I got that." I roll my eyes. "Showin' emotions, common human decency, empathy fer others- it doesn't make you weak. It makes you human."

"I don't want to have this discussion any longer." Daken snaps, voice a little hoarse. "Knock me out." He addresses Rachel. "Anything is better than this load of bullshit."

"Boy wants to be unconscious let him be unconscious." I raise an eyebrow. "But don't think that this shit is over."

"It's not over until your dead, old man." He growls, his mix and match pieces of his mother and I turn ugly in his rage.

"Rachel…."

She nods and puts her finger to her temple. "Count backwards from twenty." She warns him. "I'm going to ease you into it."

"You can't be Romulus's lap dog anymore." I state lowly. "He's dead. His whole 'kingdom' or whatever the fuck you wanted to inherit is gone. It's time to learn a new set of skills. New principles"

"Fifteen." He says out loud, if I'm not mistaken, his eyes are a little misty lookin'.

"I destroyed all of it so you'd have a better life." Fer some reason I think he needs to here this from me. "And you've turned around and done the same shit you've always done. The same shit that he's made you do."

"Ten."

"It took him fifty something years to make you." I state over his counting.

"Five." His face is starting to slack.

"Even if it takes fifty more years to unmake you- I'm gonna make it my goal. And I don't stop working until the jobs done."

His eyes are shut tight, And Rachel is standing with her hand over her mouth. "His mind is a mess." She states. But everybody and their grandmother knows that. "How are you going to do this?"

I sigh loudly, thinking of just how I'm going to back my statements up. "I'll find a way." I nudge Daken's sleeping form with my foot. "Energy shield would have been better fer holding him."

Rachel nods. "We'll try that this time."

I nod, looking down at my bloodstained, tattered clothing. "Kid pissed me off on purpose. Then shit got away from him. I think he was really angry there…"

Rachel gives me the weakest of smiles as she runs her fingers through her hair in a manner that says she's been stressed by this little ordeal. "At least he felt something. You know he's not a complete sociopath."

Good fer fuckin' me. Now how the hell am I gonna get the brat to stop causing drama- or better yet how not to attack me when we're in the same room together.

"Hank made some restraints." My companion says, showing me that she was listening in.

"One, I hate it when you do that. So don't." Then I turn around and face her. "Two, what kind of restraints?"

"Metal gloves basically. Wraps around his knuckles and locks at the bottom. Totally functional. He'll barely notice that he's wearing them."

"And they're gonna hold up?" I ask with a great amount of disbelief.

Rachel smirks at me, while turning around to go upstairs. "Hank's betting his life on it."

Technically he's betting all of our lives on it. If Daken's claws cut through the restraints, and he's pissed enough we could have a blood bath on our hands.

"I lost you once." I state gravely to the body at my feet, knelling down and checking his vitals just in case. "It aint gonna happen again."


End file.
